Because of the Kids
by GreySide58
Summary: After his son receives in invitation over the Christmas holidays, Harry is forced to confront someone he has spoken to in years.


**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for Mina, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Al ran out of his room as quickly as he could, the letter he'd received via owl clutched tight in his hand. The letter made him the happiest Potter in the house. He was sure nothing could make him upset now, not even his older brother James, who had a way of ruining most good things that came his way. Not this time though, this time he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

"And where are you off to? And what's that you got there?" James asked him just as he made it to the top of the steps.

"To talk to mum and dad and nothing, just a letter." Al said as he went to move past his brother. His attempt failed however as James kept him from passing.

"'bout what?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. That glint was always there, or so it seemed and most of the time it was something for Al to fear. Of the two brothers James was the real troublemaker. Uncle George always said that James was very much like him and his brother Fred when they were his age and that all James needed to do was find his mischief counterpart. He had, Liam Finnigan. Those two were to be feared when it came to a bit of mischief inside the walls of Hogwarts.

"Nothing. Now, move, James or, or…"

"Or what, you're not allowed to do magic outside of school, you know that." He wore a smug grin.

"Just move, James." Without letting his brother have another word, Al shoved past. Grasping the letter tighter he ran into his father's office, which was usually always open.

Harry had learned early on that it was pointless to shut the door of his office with kids running around, plus he enjoyed listening to the sounds of the kids and of his wife with them. Having grown up without really having a good family who all enjoyed each other, it was nice to know he loved everyone of his family and that his wife felt the same. She knew what it was like in a big loving family and she gave all the love she'd received growing up to her kids and to him.

His office had been open to the children the first day Ginny and he had brought little James home. There had been days that she just needed to sleep and not have to worry about being woken up by a crying child, so Harry would take James into his office and place him in the crib he had there. He placed a silencing spell over the office so that he would be the only one to hear James if he started to cry and the moment the boy started crying Harry would put down whatever he was working and go to him. It had been the same with all the children and Harry never would've asked for it differently. As time went on it was a room all the kids were comfortable with. The only time they feared it was when they were sent there by their mother for doing something wrong. He knew too the minute they walked in that they were in trouble. With Al this time though, he knew there was nothing but hope and excitement running through the boy's head.

"Dad…letter…owl…can I go?" was all Harry heard as the boy tried to catch his breath.

"Been running in the house again, son?" he questioned with a grin. Al gave him a sheepish grin, signaling that he had indeed been running in the house.

"Sorry, dad, but I had to ask you right away. I just got a letter from Scorpius and he wants to know if I can come hang over at his house." Al told him.

By some odd chance of fate Draco Malfoy's son had become Albus Potter's best friend. When Harry had first heard he almost had to laugh.

"S'pose it's time to make amends." Ginny had said at the time as they'd read over Al's first letter home telling them all that what was happening, including Scorpius Malfoy who James had made fun of on the train, but Al had stopped him and then ignored him for the rest of the trip, talking only to Scorpius and Rose.

"I don't see a problem with it. I'm sure your mum will take you over." Ginny stepped into his office. She'd been passing to get something from the kitchen when she'd heard him.

"Sorry, love, Lil's sick though, I should stay with her." Harry alerted at this.

"She alright?" Ginny only waved a hand at him, which reminded him a great deal of her mother.

"She'll be fine. It's just dragon pox, nothing to worry 'bout. I had them 'bout when I was her age."

"Ok. Anything I can do?" he asked looking up at her. He'd been away on a mission when James had gotten it and part of him felt bad for not having been there.

"No, I can take care of it. Maybe you can take Albus to Scorpius's house." Ginny suggested.

"Can you, dad? Please?" Albus looked up at him hoping desperately that his dad would want to take him. He knew nothing of the childhood rivalry that existed between his father and Scorpius's father. Ginny gave Harry a pointed look, basically telling him that if he didn't he'd be sleeping downstairs for a while.

"Yes, of course"

"Great. Can we fly because Scorpius said we could play with the snitch he got for Christmas, so I'll need a broom, plus I love flying." Harry smiled, how could he deny his son, or himself, a good fly in the air.

"Sure, just make sure you dress warm." Albus thanked him and ran back upstairs to write a quick note to his friend, letting him know he'd be coming.

A couple hours later, both father and son were flying towards the Malfoy residence, which was a couple towns over.

"You don't have to stay, dad, I'll be fine." The boy said as they approached the Malfoy's door.

"Just want to make sure you get in, then I'll be gone." Harry said with a smile as Albus knocked on the door. It wasn't long before a house elf answered the door.

"Mays Mina help yous?" the elf asked.

"I'm here to see Scorpius." Albus said with enthusiasm as the elf let him in. Mina then looked at Harry.

"What 'bout yous, sir?"

"Just dropping my son off."

"But yous must be cold." She said eyeing the broom in Harry's hand.

"I'm fine." He replied with a grin.

"Mina will make yous a cup of tea and yous will drink with Master Draco as it's time to serve master tea." She said eyeing him with a look that almost reminded him of his mother-in-law.

"Alright." He said a bit reluctantly as he too came him.

Draco stepped out of his study, a closed book in his hand. Someone had knocked on the door and when the person on the other side had stopped knocking he'd assumed they either went away or Mina had answered it. What bothered him slightly was that five minutes into tea and Mina had yet to come. It wasn't quite like her to be late in the things she did. He was surprised however when he saw Harry Potter walk towards him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" there wasn't much malice behind the words, more curiosity than anything.

"Was just bringing my son. Your house elf wouldn't let me leave." Draco quirked an eyebrow at this, reminding Harry very much of his old Potions Master.

"So I suppose this means your staying for tea?"

"I suppose it does."


End file.
